Houston Learns to Crawl
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie's baby boy achieves a big milestone. See how the entire family reacts!


Houston Learns To Crawl

Jackie had had a long day and so after her and her family had eaten dinner and she had done the dishes she was more than happy to sit down for a relaxing night at home with just Nick and their two children: two year old Jasmine and seven month old Houston. Nick and Jackie were watching T.V and the two kids were sitting quietly on the floor playing with some of their many toys. Jasmine was rocking her baby doll while Houston sat and played with a ball. Houston accidently dropped the ball and it rolled away from him. He didn't know how to crawl yet so he had no way of getting it himself. He began to cry.

"Uh-oh Houden." Jasmine said as she very nice went and got the ball and gave it back to him.

"Aww, such a nice big sister." Jackie praised with a smile.

Houston grinned when he got his ball back. He then threw the ball and again began to cry when he couldn't reach it.

"Uh-oh." Jasmine said and then she again went and got the ball.

"Ball Houden." She said as she handed it back to him for the second time.

Houston clearly liked this game of _throw the ball and sister will go get it_ because he threw it again. This time though Jasmine wasn't as understanding.

"No Houden, bad." She scolded as she gave him a dirty look and remained sitting where she was.

Houston began to cry.

"No Houden." Jasmine said again as she covered her ears.

Nick and Jackie looked at each other and grinned.

When Jackie looked back down at the baby she was very pleasantly surprised to see he was crawling.

"Nicky look." She exclaimed happy.

"Way to go buddy." Nick said excitedly.

"Quick get the video camera." Jackie told Nick.

He hurriedly went and grabbed the video camera from the other room. He came back with the video camera rolling. Jasmine was just as surprised as Nick and Jackie to see Houston crawling.

"Houden mood." She said.

"Yeah, Houston is moving isn't he?" Jackie said with a laugh.

Houston giggled in delight as if he'd just discovered he could do the coolest thing ever.

"Are you getting this Nick, it's priceless." Jackie said.

"Yep." Nick answered with a grin.

Houston was on the move, there was no stopping him now. He crawled right out of the living room and wouldn't you know it, he went right to the stairs.

"No no Sweetie, let's not play on the stairs." Jackie said as she chased after him.

He had only made it to the first step by the time Jackie caught him. She carried him back into the living room and set him back down on the floor. It took the baby all of two seconds to get moving again, and of course right back to the stairs he went.

"Little stinker." Jackie said with a laugh as she ran to go get him again.

She once again carried him to the living room and set him down. This time he took off like a rocket and went into the kitchen. He opened one of the bottom cupboards.

"Nope, we're not going to play in here either." Jackie said as she picked him up.

"I can see mommy is going to get a lot of exercise chasing after you." She said as she kissed the top of the infant's head as they went back into the living room.

"Here sweetheart, get your ball." Jackie said as she picked the ball up and then rolled it across the room.

Houston crawled to the ball as quick as he could. Once he had grabbed it he threw it and again went chasing after it. He repeated this process several times. A half hour later he had fallen fast asleep, he had worn himself completely out but not before 3 more trips to the stairs and 4 more to the kitchen.

Nick and Jackie were relieved when he finally fell asleep, they too were exhausted from chasing after him.

After Jackie had laid him down in his crib she gave Jasmine her bath while Nick put up the baby gate at the bottom of the stairs, as far as the two happy parents were concerned baby gates were an awesome invention.

After Jasmine's bath was over Jackie read her a story, sang her her special bedtime song and tucked her in. Jackie then went and joined Nick who was watching T.V in the living room. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her.

"What an awesome day." She said with a smile.

"Yeah that was cool, I am so glad we were both here to see it." Nick said.

"Me too, and I'm so happy that we got it on video." Jackie said and Nick nodded.

Before long Jackie was asleep, as was Nick's arm from her laying on it. Nick didn't have the heart to wake her so he just looked at her and smiled. Life couldn't get much better. He had a great career and he worked with awesome people, he had a wife who was a very sweet, kind, and caring person who was more importantly an incredible mother, and last but certainly not least in Nick's life was his two children whom he loved more then he had ever loved anyone or anything before. Yes Nick Stokes had it all.

The End!


End file.
